


[Podfic] Demon Dreaming

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [53]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Humor, M/M, OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fill, posession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: falsepremise's summary:Prompt: possession
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Demon Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You crack me up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885485) by [falsepremise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsepremise/pseuds/falsepremise). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Demon-Dreaming-eqm8pc)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/qpe2f597qm5u20j/GO_Demon_Dreaming.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Silly Intro](https://filmmusic.io/song/4786-silly-intro) by Alexander Nakarada  
[CC BY 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)


End file.
